What if Lucifer Rising
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if nobody told Sam and Dean what was going on? AU. Spoilers through Season 5.  Chapter 2 of 2 up.
1. The Last Seal

What if nobody told Sam and Dean what was going on?

A/N In this version, the convent is closer to Bobby's, just for timeline purposes.

Dean and Bobby had been at Bobby's all day arguing over whether or not Dean should call Sam. "No, I told him if he left to stay gone and he left," Dean argued for the millionth time.

Bobby decided to officially give up. Winchesters could be a stubborn lot.

SSS

"I've been waiting for this for a very long time," Sam said to Lillith.

"Then give it your best shot," Lillith said. She knew that if she didn't sacrifice herself for Lucifer, her life would be worse than the worst place in Hell. Plus she was thousands of years old. Maybe it was time to go.

Sam put out his hand and began killing her. His eyes turned black, but he didn't know that.

Lillith was gasping and thrashing against the altar. Finally, she succumbed. Ruby smiled. That was the last seal. In 24 hours, Lucifer would rise.

"You did it," she said.

Sam turned and smiled. "Thanks, Ruby. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Let's go celebrate," Ruby said.

"No," Sam frowned. "I can't. I've changed for good. I need to kill myself, but first I need to talk to Dean."

Ruby couldn't let Sam kill himself. That would ruin everything. All this would be worthless if Sam wasn't around to be Lucifer's vessel.

"I'll go with you to see Dean," Ruby offered. That way she could keep an eye on him. She only needed to keep him alive for the next 24 hours and then serve him up to Lucifer.

Sam snorted. "Yeah, that would go over great."

"Sam, he's not going to be mad at you anymore, or me either. We saved the world." That was a bunch of bull, she knew. Dean might forgive Sam if he thought that he had succeeded, but Dean would always hate her for turning Sam into a monster. Who was Dean to decide what and was not a monster anyway?

"Right," Sam said.

"Look, Sam, in your new state, you won't be able to go more than a couple of hours without blood. You'll need me to make it to Dean. I know that it's important to you and you deserve it for what you've done and given up."

"OK, let's go," she didn't have to come in with him. And he could use the company.

SSS

Sam and Ruby walked up to the door. "Are you sure you don't want to wait in the car?" Sam asked.

Ruby had to make sure nobody killed Sam, himself included.

"No, I want to go in to support you," she said.

Sam shrugged. He knocked on the door and held his breath. Bobby came to the door. "Sam," he said.

"Is Dean here?" Sam asked.

"Who is it?" Dean asked, coming up to the door.

"I'm sorry," Sam said. "But I killed Lillith. It's over."

"Well, that's good, but it doesn't change anything. I told you if you left to stay gone."

"I know, Dean, I just wanted to apologize and say good-bye."

"You going to shack up with your little Hell buddy?" Dean asked.

"No, Dean. I know I've changed for good. I'm going to take care of it," Sam said.

Ruby waited to see what Dean would do. Dean trying to stop Sam would carry a lot more weight than her doing it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"I'm going to kill myself," Sam said and backed away from the door. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. He had come what he had come to say to Dean. No need to prolong the situation.

"Wait," Dean said and grabbed his arm.

Ruby internally breathed a sigh of relief. Dean was going to stop him.

Sam turned to look at Dean. "You can't kill yourself."

"Dean, I'm a monster. We kill monsters."

"Not if they're not evil," Dean said, remembering how Sam wouldn't let him and Gordon kill a nest of vampires that were surviving off cattle blood.

Sam sighed. "Dean, it's not the same. I have to kill myself. I would prefer not to do it in front of you." No matter what he had done, Sam knew that watching him die was not something he wanted to do.

"Sam, maybe there's a way to 'unchange' you," Bobby said. He had been silent until now, letting the boys work this out for themselves, but it looked like Dean was losing the argument. He knew Dean wouldn't be able to live with Sam killing himself so soon after they had had that massive argument.

"How?" Sam asked.

"We'll try detox again," Bobby suggested.

Sam shook his head. "That won't work. I feel it ingrained in me. I still have to drink it, but at the same time, it's permanent. I have to do this now. I need more and I won't be able to hold out much longer."

"You can have some," Ruby offered.

"No," Sam said and turned around to walk away.

Three pairs of hands reached out to grab him. "Let go," Sam said, but he was coming down off his latest high. He was no match for all three of them. Killing Lillith had really drained his system and he ended up passing out.

"Bobby, help me get him to the couch. Ruby, get lost."

"Hey, if it weren't for me, the Apocalypse would still be on," Ruby protested. OK, she admitted to herself. If it weren't for her, there would be no Apocalypse, but they would find that out soon enough.

"We could have found another way," Dean said as they got Sam onto the couch. "A way that didn't turn my brother into a monster."

"Why is he a monster? Because he has demon blood in him? You're such a racist. Like being pure human makes you better than him?" Ruby asked. "That's really the whole problem with your relationship. You've always felt superior to him. Always sacrificed yourself for him just so that he would feel in your debt."

"That's ridiculous," Dean said. Her knife was tucked into the back of his jeans. He could feel it and he wanted nothing more than to whip it out and kill her for what she did to Sammy. But on the other hand, she had a point. She did help stop the Apocalypse. And for all he knew, Sam would die without blood. Then he realized she was the one that put him in this position. He had never been so conflicted about anything.


	2. The Big Fight

They ended up just staring at each other until Bobby said, "Why don't we just wait until he wakes up. See what happens."

A few hours later they were all sleeping.

SSS

Sam woke up. He was all alone. He heard a voice. "Let me in."

"Who is that?"

"It's me, Dad. I need you to say come in."

It sounded like his dad, but why would Dean need him to say come in? "Why?"

"When you stopped the Apocalypse, Heaven granted you a favor. I can come back, but only if you say come in. Quickly, Sam!"

"Come in," Sam said.

SSS

Dean, Bobby, and Ruby awakened to a bright light flowing into Sam and the house started shaking. "What's going on?" Dean yelled.

"The salvation of the world!" Ruby exulted.

Sam opened his eyes. "Ruby, well done."

"Thank you, Father," Ruby said.

"Father?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Dean. Sammy's long gone. My name is Lucifer. I believe you've heard of me," Lucifer smirked.

"But, Sam killed Lillith," Dean said, confused.

"Lillith was the last seal," Ruby said.

"What?" Bobby said.

"I don't need you for anything," Lucifer said and flung out his hand, spinning Bobby's head around.

"No!"Dean yelled.

"Yes," Lucifer hissed.

"What about him?" Ruby asked, indicating Dean. She would love it if Lucifer would allow her to kill him. She had hated the fact that she had had to save his life several times to ingratiate herself with Sam.

"Leave him," Lucifer said, knowing that if they killed him, Michael would just bring him back anyway.

"OK," Ruby said, disappointed, but she knew better than to argue with Lucifer.

The house started shaking again and light poured in through the roof. Ruby and Dean covered their ears and closed their eyes against the light.

Dean heard a voice. "Let me in. I can save your brother from Lucifer."

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"The archangel Michael. If you let me in, I can save Sam."

Dean didn't know whether or not to believe him, but he couldn't do anything for Sam. "OK," Dean said.

"I can come in?"

"Yes, you can come in," Dean said.

Michael entered Dean and collapsed on the floor. He quickly rebounded. "Let's go to thebattlefield," Michael said to Lucifer.

"Must we do everything the way it's preordained?" Lucifer whined. "Just because this is the way Dad says it has to go, this is why we have to do it."

"Yes. Let's go." Michael disappeared knowing that Lucifer would follow him so they could have their final battle.

"Do you want to come?" Lucifer asked Ruby.

"Yes," Ruby said excitedly. She would be the only demon present at their father's crowning moment. She would be envied by all. Maybe even forgiven for all her actions of the last two years. Especially, when they found out what she had done for all of them. Some of them had to die for the cause. They would understand that.

Lucifer transported himself and Ruby to the battlefield.

"OK, let's do this," Michael said.

Lucifer remembered how Michael had cast him down from Heaven just because their Father had told him to do it. Couldn't Michael think for himself? Why did he always have to follow daddy's orders? Well, he would see how wrong he was now. Now that he was going to kill Michael and take over the world.

They both drew their swords and began to circle each other. They lunged at each other, parried back and forth. This went on for hours. The sun was beginning to set. Ruby watched the whole time, with her heart in her throat. She was beginning to not be so sure Lucifer would win.

Finally, with one last thrust, Michael plunged his sword into Lucifer's chest. The light went out through his eyes and mouth. It was over. He was dead.

Then, Michael walked up to Sam and touched him. He brought him back to life. "You made a very bad mistake trusting demons, Sam. I assume you won't make the same mistake again?"

"No," Sam said, in awe. Why would an angel save him after what he had done.

"It's your brother's reward," Michael said, having read Sam's mind. "I've also cleaned out the demon blood. You are back to your old self."

Michael then walked over to Ruby and Killed her, then he left Dean's body to return to Heaven.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Dean?"

SSS

Bobby's eyes popped open. He looked around. He was all alone. Where had everyone gone? The last thing he remembered was Lucifer possessing Sam.

What had happened to him? Had Lucifer killed Dean? He just plopped down on the couch. He didn't know what he should do. He decided he would just sit and wait for the end.

SSS

Sam and Dean had stolen a car and made their way back to Bobby's to get the Impala.

"I killed Bobby, didn't I?" Sam asked. He seemed to remember doing that.

"It wasn't you," Dean said, but Bobby was more like a father to him than Dad was. He had really come to realize that in the last couple of years. He was going to miss him.

They were surprised to see Bobby coming out the front door. "Bobby?" they both asked together.

"Yeah. Is that Sam or Lucifer?"

"Sam," Dean answered. "Michael killed Lucifer and then brought Sam back, and I guess you, too."

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked.

"Lucifer broke your neck, you don't remember?" Dean asked.

"No."

"What happens now?" Sam asked. "Do the angels come and take over the Earth?"

"I don't think anything's going to happen," Dean said. "I think it's over."

The End


End file.
